A Special Night
by SonicFreeColors1234
Summary: Sonic's the local delivery boy for the Smash Bros Apartment Complex. One moment he's in front of Wolf's door, the next...you have to find out for yourself. Rated M for obvious reasons.


I knock on Wolf's door and set the food-cart aside, holding his order. "Hey, Wolf! Here's your steak, medium rare or whatever it's called," I ripped off the tin foil that concealed said steak. I sniffed some of it out of curiosity. It smelled good. I swear if he doesn't open the door within ten seconds I'm gonna shove this meat into my mouth. That sounded dirty… "Wolf! Hurry up!" I lean against the door with my arm, and stare down the hallway of the building. I hear the door knob turn, the door swinging behind me, making me fall flat on my back in the semi-pitch dark room, the only light emitting from the opened door. "HEY!"

Oof! The plate of food flies above my head, then crashing onto the floor. I pick up the steak and look at it, disgusted. It's now infested with dust bunnies and some other things that lay on the floor. "Wolf?" That guy needs to vacuum this place. "Uh…still want your order?" My salary's gonna be cut if Mr. Hand finds out. But being a delivery boy is the only thing that pays for my rent. "Wolf?" I repeat. "Where are you?" A hand suddenly grabs the scruff of my neck, pulling me off the floor. Wolf's face was only lit for a second before the door closes, a click following it.

"Hey there, Bluey. Nice shirt, mind if it gets shredded apart?" He suddenly tears off my uniform, throwing the clothing to an unknown part of the room. "Hey, I like your pants, too. But they've gotta go as well." Damn it! I wish I have night vision! Need to fucking hit this bastard for ruining my uniform! It cost me thirty fucking bucks to buy this for my job!

"Touch the pants, and I'll kill you, Wolf!"

"Well let's hope you're bluffing," he unzips my jeans and throws them away from us, leaving me eighty percent naked.

He throws me onto what I assume his bed, I landing on my back. I hear him shuffling around the room; it sounds like he's undressing. I jump off the bed, or try to when a heavy, masculine body pushed me back down.

"Where do you think you're going, Sonic?" I quickly notice the body heat radiating from his body, engulfing my own body. "Damn I'm so horny right now."

"Really? `Cause I thought you were just FUCKING AROUND!" I spat out.

"Well, we'll be doing it soon," my hands become bound together behind my head within a second. My ankles, too, become tied.

"Damn, you're as fast as me-ugh!" His palm rubs against my sheath, fingers tickling my balls. Please untie me! "S-Stop!"

"But I don't want to."

"Well you have to!" I yell. I try to hit him in the shins with both of my knees, but the restraints made it difficult. Damn this guy knows how to tie knots. "I demand you to untie me this instant!"

"Sounding smart for once, hmm?" His face leans in closer to mine, our lips brushing against each other, faintly smelling and tasting the booze of his breath.

"You better not be doing this sober," I say out loud.

"Oh I've been wanting to do this either buzzed or not, hedgehog."

"Really? You've been wanting to have sex with me before?" I ask, shocked at his statement.

"The first time I laid my eyes on you," he says pinching my cheek slightly, his claws just millimeters from my skin.

"Well if that's the case…get off me! I'm fucking straight!"

"That's not what your girlfriend said. She said that you _like_ being fucked in the ass."

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Could it be `cause you're gay?"

"Ugh, get off me!" I growl. If only my arms were untied I would FUCKING PUNCH HIM! "Let go of me you damn wolf!"

"Shh," his hold on my cheek's gone and he places a finger on my lips, "the people next door might hear you." If I could see in the dark I bet he'd have a big ass smile on his muzzle.

"Let…go…of…me!" I say between grunts. "Damn you're strong," I say under my breath.

"I'm getting tired of your talking. Either shut up, or I'm gonna shove a gag in your mouth," he says threateningly.

"You know you don't want that, Wolf. You want to hear me moan and groan and shout out your name and all that shit!" I shout. I knew that's what he wanted, but I wasn't gonna let that happen. I'm getting out of here! "UNTIE ME!"

"You asked for it," he says before wrapping something over my mouth. I try to retort his actions, but all that came out was muffled, garbled sounds. I then feel him straddling my hips, moving in an arousing way. Wait, can a man be raped when he's the one fucking? "Don't get too excited, hedgehog." Never mind.

Wolf leans down, legs still wrapped around my hips. I imagine him staring at my eyes, they full of worry and hate, his full of lust or love. _Turn on the lights,_ I try to say, but all that comes out was, "Thurn onf eh ighs." I wanted to see what's happening, what he's looking like.

"I would kiss you right now…but I can't," his fingers tease the knot of the clothing encasing my mouth, as if he was gonna untie it. But he yanks the fingers away, me sighing a bit. _You're a bitch,_ I say in my head. "You a virgin?" he asks. I nod, afraid of what I already knew what's going to happen. "Nice," he whispers before getting off me. I then feel the tip of his penis gently rub against my asshole, teasing me a bit.

"Op easn meh," I say through the fabric.

"Stop teasing you?" he leans in closer to me again, and whispers, "You want it rough or gentle?"

"I ont uhkin air."

"Well then, hope you like rough," he immediately slams into me without warning, and no lube. Damn it hurts! I yell and wince in pain as he retracts and slams back into me. I swear I'm fucking bleeding right now! My ass is gonna hurt in the morning. My vision suddenly turns from black to white as he hits that part of me, that oh so sensitive part.

"Ugh!" I groan and shout as he fucks me harder. The cloth loosens up and slides down my mouth to my neck, leaving me free to speak. "Harder!" He does what I say, causing me to wail even louder. "HARDER!"

"Damn, you're bossy as fuck!" The pain slowly, very slowly turns into pleasure in a couple of minutes. The animalistic noises of us roar in the room, which I'm sure was turning the both of us on. "Ah, ah! I-I think I'm going to-ugh!" He ejaculates into me, the semen flooding my insides. I yelp as he did so, I too coming to my climax. He slowly fucks me again for a second before resting on top of me, dick still inside. I smell the sweat of sex in the room, and damn was it intoxicating.

He places little kisses on my chest for awhile, whispering words that were inaudible to me. "Um…can I go now? My next customer's probably mad that I'm late," I say in a friendly, lightheartedly manner.

"Hmm…fine," he says before the weight's lifted off my body. "Here's the money for the food," he throws me some cash before opening the door.

"Wait, I need my pants," I say as I get up and sit over the edge of the bed. He turns off the lights revealing a clean and organized room, except for the floor. I find my pants still intact, but my shirt wasn't so lucky. "Keep the shirt, Wolf." I head out the door, money still in my hand. He shuts it close behind me. I look at the money he gave me, extremely furious at the amount. "What, no service!" I yell through the door. "Should've gotten double!"

"Wasn't that good," he replies.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this job," I whisper to myself before grabbing the cart and heading off to the apartment next to his. "I hope Fox and Falco didn't hear the two of us."


End file.
